The present invention relates to a parking time display device installed in a vehicle for displaying a parking time of the vehicle.
Among various urban problems, unlawful parking is a serious one; unlawful parking often causes heavy traffic jams, and is very difficult to strictly control. Usually, it is deemed unlawful to stop or park a car at a place not admitted over a predetermined time. Accordingly, it is important to know how long the car has been stopped or parked at that place in order to control such unlawful parkings.
However, one can not know usually whether or not a car has been stopped or parked illegally at a glance, unless the parking spot is provided with a parking meter. Although the parking meter can warn when a predetermined parking time has elapsed, it does not serve as an adequate monitor of unlawful parking, since a payment of an additional parking fee cancels such an unlawful state alleged.